


kisses that heal

by theableboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Kisses on cheeks, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theableboy/pseuds/theableboy
Summary: Dean hasn't felt this hopeless since Sam left for college in ‘01. But this feels worse.





	kisses that heal

Sam remembers the cold and the feeling of lucifer’s tongue down his throat. He remembers the way the embers that burnt away his skin felt and the sharp nails that tore into the delicate, broken bones of his spine.

Sam remembers all too much, and Sam just wants to forget 

Dean doesn’t sleep, not the way a normal person should sleep. He doesn't tumble into bed at 9 and wake up 8. He sleeps when Sam sleeps and he wakes when Sam wakes -- it’s an on and off routine and some nights he doesn't sleep at all.

Sam tells him that kisses help, the ones that are stitched so softly and carefully into a starved cheek. The ones that don't push, don't hurt, don’t mean to bring harm. The ones that carry love. So Dean begins to kiss him, after every nightmare, every flinch, every whimper. And Sam doesn’t say it as much as he should or wants, but he's grateful.

Tonight is particularly bad. Dean can tell from the way Sam’s rigid body stays prone in a curled up position. Sam can’t tell at all. 

So Dean gathers himself from his bed, and pads, socked feet, over to his little broken brother’s bed. He slips underneath clammy covers, gets up behind him, and wraps an arm around that rawboned chest, the one that barely breaths and holds him. Kisses his quivering cheek, gathering salty tears onto his dry tongue.

Dean hasn't felt this hopeless since Sam left for college in ‘01. But this feels worse.

“It’s just a dream, sweetheart,” he whispers like a lullaby into Sam’s hair, “just a bad dream.” 

Sam stays a quiet, troubled boy. 

Outside, the moon casts shadows against the white, nicotined stained curtains. 

Dean falls back asleep.


End file.
